A. Background Regarding Nanoparticulate Active Agent Compositions
Nanoparticulate active agent compositions, first described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,684 (“the '684 patent”), are particles comprising a poorly soluble therapeutic or diagnostic agent having adsorbed onto or associated with the surface thereof a non-crosslinked surface stabilizer.
Methods of making nanoparticulate active agent compositions are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,187 and 5,862,999, both for “Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388, for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,118 for “Process of Preparing Therapeutic Compositions Containing Nanoparticles.”
Nanoparticulate active agent compositions are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,262 for “Use of Ionic Cloud Point Modifiers to Prevent Particle Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,401 for “Method to Reduce Particle Size Growth During Lyophilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,767 for “X-Ray Contrast Compositions Useful in Medical Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,552 for “Novel Formulation For Nanoparticulate X-Ray Blood Pool Contrast Agents Using High Molecular Weight Non-ionic Surfactants;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,404 for “Method of X-Ray Imaging Using Iodinated Aromatic Propanedioates;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,507 for “Use of Charged Phospholipids to Reduce Nanoparticle Aggregation;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,564 for “Formulations Comprising Olin 10-G to Prevent Particle Aggregation and Increase Stability;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,702 for “Use of Non-Ionic Cloud Point Modifiers to Minimize Nanoparticulate Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,957 for “Preparation and Magnetic Properties of Very Small Magnetic-Dextran Particles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,459 for “Use of Purified Surface Modifiers to Prevent Particle Aggregation During Sterilization;” U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,363 and 5,494,683, both for “Surface Modified Anticancer Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,492 for “Water Insoluble Non-Magnetic Manganese Particles as Magnetic Resonance Enhancement Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,824 for “Use of Tyloxapol as a Nanoparticulate Stabilizer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,710 for “Method for Making Nanoparticulate X-Ray Blood Pool Contrast Agents Using High Molecular Weight Non-ionic Surfactants;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,393 for “X-Ray Contrast Compositions Useful in Medical Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,440 for “Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Diagnostic X-Ray Contrast Agents in Combination with Pharmaceutically Acceptable Clays;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,583 for “Method of Preparing Nanoparticle Compositions Containing Charged Phospholipids to Reduce Aggregation;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,683 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carbamic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,204 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Dimers as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,738 for “Nanoparticulate NSAID Formulations;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,218 for “Nanoparticulate Iododipamide Derivatives for Use as X-Ray Contrast Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,328 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Diatrizoxy Ester X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,133 for “Process of Preparing X-Ray Contrast Compositions Containing Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,160 for “Surface Modified NSAID Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,931 for “Formulations of Compounds as Nanoparticulate Dispersions in Digestible Oils or Fatty Acids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,188 for “Polyalkylene Block Copolymers as Surface Modifiers for Nanoparticles;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,448 for “Sulfated Non-ionic Block Copolymer Surfactant as Stabilizer Coatings for Nanoparticle Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,536 for “Formulations of Compounds as Nanoparticulate Dispersions in Digestible Oils or Fatty Acids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,749 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carboxylic Anydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,750 for “Diagnostic Imaging X-Ray Contrast Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,783 for “Redispersible Nanoparticulate Film Matrices With Protective Overcoats;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,579 for “Site-specific Adhesion Within the GI Tract Using Nanoparticles Stabilized by High Molecular Weight, Linear Poly(ethylene Oxide) Polymers;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,108 for “Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Therapeutic Agents in Combination with Pharmaceutically Acceptable Clays;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,143 for “Butylene Oxide-Ethylene Oxide Block Copolymers Surfactants as Stabilizer Coatings for Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,456 for “Milled Naproxen with Hydroxypropyl Cellulose as Dispersion Stabilizer;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,657 for “Novel Barium Salt Formulations Stabilized by Non-ionic and Anionic Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,938 for “Sugar Based Surfactant for Nanocrystals;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,981 for “Improved Formulations of Oral Gastrointestinal Diagnostic X-Ray Contrast Agents and Oral Gastrointestinal Therapeutic Agents;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,552 for “Nanoparticulate Diagnostic Mixed Carbonic Anhydrides as X-Ray Contrast Agents for Blood Pool and Lymphatic System Imaging;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,388 for “Continuous Method of Grinding Pharmaceutical Substances;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,919 for “Nanoparticles Containing the R(−) Enantiomer of Ibuprofen;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,001 for “Aerosols Containing Beclomethasone Nanoparticle Dispersions;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,025 for “Reduction of Intravenously Administered Nanoparticulate Formulation Induced Adverse Physiological Reactions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,829 “Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors Using Cellulosic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,858 for “Methods of Making Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors Using Cellulosic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,225 for “Injectable Formulations of Nanoparticulate Naproxen;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,506 for “New Solid Dose Form of Nanoparticulate Naproxen;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,400 for “Methods of Treating Mammals Using Nanocrystalline Formulations of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) Protease Inhibitors;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,922 for “Nebulized Aerosols Containing Nanoparticle Dispersions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,989 for “Methods for Preventing Crystal Growth and Particle Aggregation in Nanoparticle Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,806 for “Use of PEG-Derivatized Lipids as Surface Stabilizers for Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,029 for “Rapidly Disintegrating Solid Oral Dosage Form,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,986 for “Solid Dose Nanoparticulate Compositions Comprising a Synergistic Combination of a Polymeric Surface Stabilizer and Dioctyl Sodium Sulfosuccinate;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,814 for “Bioadhesive Nanoparticulate Compositions Having Cationic Surface Stabilizers;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,478 for “Small Scale Mill;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,381 for “Methods for Targeting Drug Delivery to the Upper and/or Lower Gastrointestinal Tract,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,903 for “Nanoparticulate Dispersions Comprising a Synergistic Combination of a Polymeric Surface Stabilizer and Dioctyl Sodium Sulfosuccinate,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,285 for “Apparatus for sanitary wet milling;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,504 for “Nanoparticulate Compositions Comprising Amorphous Cyclosporine;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,734 for “System and Method for Milling Materials;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,962 for “Small Scale Mill and Method Thereof;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,767 for “Liquid droplet aerosols of nanoparticulate drugs;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,626 for “Compositions having a combination of immediate release and controlled release characteristics;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,529 for “Nanoparticulate compositions comprising copolymers of vinyl pyrrolidone and vinyl acetate as surface stabilizers;” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,647 for “System and Method for Milling Materials,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,191 for “Method of Using a Small Scale Mill;” U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,576 for “Nanoparticulate Megestrol Formulation,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,795 for “In vitro methods for evaluating the in vivo effectiveness of dosage forms of microparticulate of nanoparticulate active agent compositions;” U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,451 for “Methods of making nanoparticulate drug compositions comprising copolymers of vinyl pyrrolidone and vinyl acetate as surface stabilizers”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,249 for “Nanoparticulate Fibrate Formulations”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,288,267 for “Bioadhesive nanoparticulate compositions having cationic surface stabilizers”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,802 for “Methods of treatment using nanoparticulate fenofibrate compositions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,505 for “Nanoparticulate topiramate formulations”, all of which are specifically incorporated by reference.
Nanoparticulate active agent compositions are also described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080152720 for “Nanoparticulate tacrolimus formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080152585 for “Low viscosity liquid dosage forms”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080138424 for “Nanoparticulate fibrate formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080124393 for “Controlled release nanoparticulate compositions”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080124389 for “Nanoparticulate and Controlled Release Compositions Comprising Cyclosporine”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080113025 for “Compositions Comprising Nanoparticulate Naproxen and Controlled Release Hydrocodone”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080107741 for “Nanoparticulate Compositions of Angiogenesis Inhibitors”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080102121 for “Compositions Comprising Nanoparticulate Meloxicam and Controlled Release Hydrocodone”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080095851 for “Nanoparticulate fibrate formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080050461 for “Nanoparticulate Compositions of Angiogenesis Inhibitors”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080025807 for “System and Method for Milling Materials”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080003295 for “Bioadhesive nanoparticulate compositions having cationic surface stabilizers”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070298115 for “Nanoparticulate fibrate formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070298098 for “Controlled Release Compositions Comprising Levetiracetam”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070281011 for “Nanoparticulate posaconazole formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070264348 for “Nanoparticulate fibrate formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070224279 for “Stabilization of chemical compounds using nanoparticulate formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070202180 for “Nanoparticulate carvedilol formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070178051 for “Sterilized Nanoparticulate Glucocorticosteroid Formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070160675 for “Nanoparticulate and controlled release compositions comprising a cephalosporin”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070148100 for “Nanoparticulate aripiprazole formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070141159 for “Methods of Making Nanoparticulate Compositions Comprising Copolymers of Vinyl Pyrrolidone and Vinyl Acetate as Surface Stabilizers”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070134339 for “Zonisamide and NSAID Nanoparticulate Formulations”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070122486 for “Nanoparticulate insulin”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070110776 for “In vitro methods for evaluating the in vivo effectiveness of dosage forms of microparticulate or nanoparticulate active agent compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070104792 for “Nanoparticulate tadalafil formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070098805 for “Methods of making and using novel griseofulvin compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070065374 for “Nanoparticulate leukotriene receptor antagonist/corticosteroid formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070059371 for “Nanoparticulate ebastine formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070048378 for “Nanoparticulate anticonvulsant and immunosuppressive compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070042049 for “Nanoparticulate benidipine compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070015719 for “Nanoparticulate clarithromycin formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070003628 for “Nanoparticulate clopidogrel formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070003615 for “Nanoparticulate clopidogrel and aspirin combination formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060292214 for “Nanoparticulate acetaminophen formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060275372 for “Nanoparticulate imatinib mesylate formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060246142 for “Nanoparticulate quinazoline derivative formulations,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060246141 for “Nanoparticulate lipase inhibitor formulations,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060216353 for “Nanoparticulate corticosteroid and antihistamine formulations,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060210639 for “Nanoparticulate bisphosphonate compositions,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060210638 for “Injectable compositions of nanoparticulate immunosuppressive compounds,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060204588 for “Formulations of a nanoparticulate finasteride, dutasteride or tamsulosin hydrochloride, and mixtures thereof,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060198896 for “Aerosol and injectable formulations of nanoparticulate benzodiazepine,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060193920 for “Nanoparticulate Compositions of Mitogen-Activated (MAP) Kinase Inhibitors,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060188566 for “Nanoparticulate formulations of docetaxel and analogues thereof,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060165806 for “Nanoparticulate candesartan formulations,” “U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060159767 for “Nanoparticulate bicalutamide formulations,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060159766 for “Nanoparticulate tacrolimus formulations,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060159628 for “Nanoparticulate benzothiophene formulations,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060154918 for “Injectable nanoparticulate olanzapine formulations,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060121112 for “Topiramate pharmaceutical composition,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020012675 A1, for “Controlled Release Nanoparticulate Compositions,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040195413 A1, for “Compositions and method for milling materials,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040173696 A1 for “Milling microgram quantities of nanoparticulate candidate compounds,” U.S. Patent Application No. 20020012675 A1, published on Jan. 31, 2002, for “Controlled Release Nanoparticulate Compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050276974 for “Nanoparticulate Fibrate Formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050238725 for “Nanoparticulate compositions having a peptide as a surface stabilizer;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050233001 for “Nanoparticulate megestrol formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050147664 for “Compositions comprising antibodies and methods of using the same for targeting nanoparticulate active agent delivery;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050063913 for “Novel metaxalone compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050042177 for “Novel compositions of sildenafil free base;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050031691 for “Gel stabilized nanoparticulate active agent compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050019412 for “Novel glipizide compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050004049 for “Novel griseofulvin compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040258758 for “Nanoparticulate topiramate formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040258757 for “Liquid dosage compositions of stable nanoparticulate active agents;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040229038 for “Nanoparticulate meloxicam formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040208833 for “Novel fluticasone formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040195413 for “Compositions and method for milling materials;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040156895 for “Solid dosage forms comprising pullulan;” U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040156872 for “Novel nimesulide compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040141925 for “Novel triamcinolone compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040115134 for “Novel nifedipine compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040105889 for “Low viscosity liquid dosage forms;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040105778 for “Gamma irradiation of solid nanoparticulate active agents;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040101566 for “Novel benzoyl peroxide compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040057905 for “Nanoparticulate beclomethasone dipropionate compositions;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040033267 for “Nanoparticulate compositions of angiogenesis inhibitors;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040033202 for “Nanoparticulate sterol formulations and novel sterol combinations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040018242 for “Nanoparticulate nystatin formulations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040015134 for “Drug delivery systems and methods;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030232796 for “Nanoparticulate polycosanol formulations & novel polycosanol combinations;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030215502 for “Fast dissolving dosage forms having reduced friability;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030185869 for “Nanoparticulate compositions having lysozyme as a surface stabilizer;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030181411 for “Nanoparticulate compositions of mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinase inhibitors;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030137067 for “Compositions having a combination of immediate release and controlled release characteristics;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030108616 for “Nanoparticulate compositions comprising copolymers of vinyl pyrrolidone and vinyl acetate as surface stabilizers;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030095928 for “Nanoparticulate insulin;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030087308 for “Method for high through put screening using a small scale mill or microfluidics;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030023203 for “Drug delivery systems & methods;” U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020179758 for “System and method for milling materials; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20010053664 for “Apparatus for sanitary wet milling,” describe nanoparticulate active agent compositions and are specifically incorporated by reference.
Amorphous small particle compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,484 for “Particulate Composition and Use Thereof as Antimicrobial Agent;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,689 for “Method for Making Uniformly Sized Particles from Water-Insoluble Organic Compounds;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,454 for “Method for Making Uniformly-Sized Particles From Insoluble Compounds;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,522 for “Ultrasmall, Non-aggregated Porous Particles of Uniform Size for Entrapping Gas Bubbles Within and Methods;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,496, for “Ultrasmall Porous Particles for Enhancing Ultrasound Back Scatter.” These disclosures are also specifically incorporated by reference.
None of these references describe the phenomenon of reducing “flake-like” aggregation in a nanoparticulate composition or a mechanism of reducing the same.
B. Background Regarding Injectable Formulations
The skilled person knows that for any particulate composition to be approved by the FDA for intravenous (I.V.) or intramuscular (I.M.) administration, the composition must meet the standards set forth in General Chapter 788 of the United States Pharmacopeia (“USP<788>”). Specifically, in the United States, any particulate matter injectable solution must comply with the particle size and number requirements of USP<788>. That is, under the approved “Light Obscuration” test set forth in USP<788>, known as “Method 1,” there must be: (i) no more than 6,000 particles in a particulate composition that are greater than 10 μm in size and (ii) no more than 600 particles that are greater than 25 μm in size. Under “Method 2,” the Microscopy test, a particulate composition must contain (i) no more than 3,000 particles in a particulate composition that are greater than 10 μm in size and (ii) no more than 300 particles that are greater than 25 μm in size. The theorized large particles represent the presence of aggregates of individual particles which clump together. It is theorized that nano particulate formulations has an inherent propensity to form flake like aggregates (“FLA”), presumably caused by colloidal surface phenomena. The “FLA's” are presumably formed at the air—liquid interface as the aggregate morphology is extremely two dimensional in its overall shape. Such aggregates have commonly been observed using optical microscopy and scanning electron microscopy techniques, but have not been detected using light scattering based particle sizing techniques.
There is a need in the art to develop injectable nanoparticulate active agent formulations that are essentially free of “flake-like” particulates, that meet the USP<788> criteria for particulate mater, and that have better stability at room temperature. Ideally, the formulations are ready-for-use, i.e., do not require reconstitution, and are suitable for conventional sterilization process. The present invention satisfies these needs.